Logopedia:Requests for adminship
To request for rollbacking abilities, go to Logopedia:Requests for rollback. Welcome to Logopedia's Requests for adminship. Here, users may add a request to become an administrator, or a sysop. Users with the ability to promote and demote are called bureaucrats, which may also be requested here. After 2 weeks from the day the user filed the request, the request will be closed and the section with the most votes will confirm the decision of whether the requester is promoted or not. If the votes are a tie, the request will stay open until the tie is broken. =Note to Requesters= You must be an administrator to become a bureaucrat, so do not request for bureaucrat if you are not already an administrator. Anyone requesting must have a valid reason to why they should be promoted, and understand how to use the abilities. Use the follow code below to request. Fill in the < > with what it wants you to fill in. Remember that the purpose of these abilities are not given out freely or carelessly, and that these abilitiess are not for fun, but simply maintaining the wiki. Support Oppose Comments =Note to Voters= In the Support section, users should sign if they think that the user should earn the abilities. In the Oppose section, users should sign if they disagree with the user being promoted. In the Comments section, users should add their opinion to why or why not the user should be promoted. =Requests for administrator= SouthernDesign I recently joined Logopedia and have already added a number of high quality logos and created many new articles. I have contributed enough to gain 5th place in the list of members. I have also helped revert vandalism. Becoming an Admin will help me improve Logopedia even more. SouthernDesign 15:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Support SouthernDesign has made a very positive contribution to Logopedia and he would be a great admin.MrLogos 16:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, SouthernDesign has a very good attitude and I think it would make a great admin. [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito]] talk page 19:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) # I now support, you seem to have enough edits, i will see if i can make you an admin! Good luck~-----zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 23:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments ReviewPortal77 I want to be an admin to stop vandalism i have been giving reports to the admins on the users that are acting like vandals.It would be very generous for me that i could become a admin.I am already Number 4 on the wiki and some admins haved stopped editing partially.I want to help this wiki as much as I can and promoting me would be great for this wiki's future. P.S.:I want to become an admin but if i have to make more edits or something I will.Reviewportal77 03:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Support I support, ReviewPortal77 has good ideas for this wiki. [[User:Rdg vitorino|rdgvito]] talk page 12:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments The Joke Master I have made enough edits,i have been active for weeks and i did enough valid reports for reporting users.--Terrific joker 02:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Support Oppose #You added dates that arent true. (Like five gum was not made in 1992) and you dont have enough edits yet.-----zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 02:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Not enough edits yet then i'll try more edits and i've tried to figure out what date what that one released on but i can't find the dates somewhere when that was first released.--Terrific joker 02:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Comments User:Macintosh1 I Love To Be an Admin, So I Can Block Users and Delete Comments Macintosh1 21:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Support Oppose *Sock puppet of Julieroe42. Lack of maturity to be an administrator and lack of editing on Logopedia. [[User:Rdg vitorino|rdgvito]] talk page 22:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *Based on his/her contributions, this user is certainly not mature enough to be an admin. Väsk 11:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments Rdgvito, I'm Not Macintosh1 and I'm Also not a Sock puppet of Him, I'm Julieroe42, Anyway Macintosh1 Live in the United States JOOLEE 16:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Y Julieroe42 I've added lots of categories on pages, Also i have edit over 2000 pages, JOOLEE 16:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Support Oppose *Only if You Delete Comments and Ban Bad Users Julie MACINTOSH1 17:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC) *Based on his/her contributions, this user is most likely not mature enough to be an admin. Väsk 11:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *Just comments on pages.MrLogos 16:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments rdgvito As proposed by Väsk, I'm making a request to be an admin. I'm currently no.1 on this Wiki and I already have rollback rights due to constant patrolling and helping get rid of vandalism. [[User:Rdg vitorino|rdgvito'']] talk page 17:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Support Feel he would make a good admin but would appreciate slightly more light hearted behaviour!!MrLogos 16:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments =Requests for bureaucrat= User:Izzyfan I am an admin right now, and I have been on the wiki for 1 year now and almost have 1,000 edits and help with vandals and add a lot of new logos and articles! So it would really help this wiki so if somehow a admin turns into a vandal I will still be able to re-promote me then the other admins.-----zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 22:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Support Oppose